


Of Babies And The Making of Them

by missmagoo



Series: Of Debutantes Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Bottom Derek, Breeding, Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Derek, Pregnancy, Schmoop, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagoo/pseuds/missmagoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just went through a full heat - with a <i>very</i> attentive partner - completely unprotected. Statistically speaking, he’s either pregnant, or should seriously consider making an appointment with a fertility specialist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Mistakes Made

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Of Debutantes and Dashing Dreamboats](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2706725)
> 
> Takes place roughly 5 years after the events of that story.
> 
> There will (eventually) be a chapter 2 that involves sharing the news with their families, but chapter 1 can be enjoyed alone.

“God, Derek, you feel so good like this.” Stiles huffs, low and dirty in Derek’s ear. His knot is starting to swell, dragging sweetly along Derek’s rim as Stiles pushes in deeper.

 

“One day, I’m gonna breed you just like this.” Stiles whispers just as his knot pops fully in, locking them together. He keeps rutting in small, rocking thrusts that milk him through his orgasm and stimulate Derek’s sweet spot until he’s gasping with his own release.

 

“You like the sound of that, baby?” Stiles asks as he rolls them to a comfortable position to ride out the knot, his arms wrapped tightly around Derek, one hand rubbing lazy circles on the omega’s belly, “You like the idea of me knocking you up? Of your belly growing fat with our sprog?”

 

Derek hums in agreement, laying his hand over Stiles’ on his belly. If he concentrates, he can feel the slight swelling in his lower abdomen from being so nicely full of Stiles’ cum, kept in by his mate’s knot. He flushes with pleasure as he imagines that swell growing, pushing out, becoming a baby that he and Stiles made together.

 

“Don’t call our baby a sprog.” Derek chastises, belatedly, because if he starts letting Stiles get away with that now, any kids they have later on will grow up thinking their alpha father’s weird nicknames are actually their names.

 

“Our baby’s not even conceived yet.” Stiles says, pressing a sleepy kiss to Derek’s shoulder, “Pretty sure they won’t be offended.”

 

Stiles falls asleep quickly after that, like he usually does when they knot. And usually, Derek falls asleep right beside him, but something in Stiles’ words remind him of something, and he stays awake in abject terror, waiting for the moment Stiles’ knot goes down enough for him to wriggle free.

 

Stiles makes a sleepy, unhappy sound as Derek slips off his cock and climbs out of bed.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Derek whispers, running a soothing hand across Stiles’ furrowed brow. “I’m just going to the bathroom.”

 

Derek rushes over to the medicine cabinet, praying that his memory is playing tricks on him. But no. There, undisturbed in a little paper pharmacy bag, is Derek’s pre-heat birth control shot. Completely unused, the one-time-use E-Z syringe pre-loaded with the treatment still in its vacuum sealed packaging.

 

Derek sits down on the edge of the tub and drops his head in his hands. He just went through a full heat - with a _very_ attentive partner - completely unprotected. Statistically speaking, he’s either pregnant, or should seriously consider making an appointment with a fertility specialist.

 

_**Two Weeks Later** _

__

“Derek? Baby, you home?” Stiles calls as he lets himself in the front door.

 

Derek scrambles in the bathroom, desperately trying to hide the evidence of the pregnancy test he’d just taken. He buries the packaging in the trash and sticks the test in the medicine cabinet. He’ll look at the result later. He flushes and washes his hands quickly before heading out to greet his mate.

 

“Hey.” Stiles says with a smile as he sees Derek, leaning in to the kiss Derek greets him with.

 

“How was your day?” Derek asks, “This late class still kicking your ass?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs. “I hate how we’re on opposite schedules right now.”

 

It’s true. Somehow this semester Derek’s gotten stuck with all morning classes - his earliest starts at 8am on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and his latest starts at noon on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Stiles’ earliest class, on the other hand, starts at 2pm and his latest, the one he’s getting home from now, is from 6 to 9 in the evenings.

 

“We need to sync our schedules better next semester.” Stiles pouts, “What’s the point of moving in together if I never get to see you?”

 

It’s their junior year at Berkeley, and they’ve been together pretty much since they met at the end of their sophomore year in high school. Despite a somewhat rocky start to their relationship (Talia still hasn’t quite forgiven Stiles for inducing Derek’s first heat at the debutante ball, no matter how accidental it was), they're still going strong.

 

They’d wanted to get a place together right away, but for once Derek’s parents and Stiles’ dad had been in agreement - they’d start college in the dorms, focus on their studies and prove to themselves and their parents that their relationship could survive past high school.

 

Their relationship had not only survived, it had thrived. Stiles had been instrumental in pulling Derek into campus life, dragging the omega to the clubs fair their first week at school. Derek had stayed involved with the classics society and a group that promotes awareness of omega health issues, while Stiles flitted between a dozen different clubs, including the student paper and the jugglers association (Stiles sucked at juggling, for all he was a born entertainer, but he stayed in the group because he’d made some really good friends while discovering how much he sucked at juggling).

 

Meanwhile, Derek had been great at grounding Stiles in his schoolwork, reminding him (ok, bribing him) to get his assignments done and to write his papers on the assigned topics rather than the terminal page of a Wikipedia spiral.

 

Sharing an apartment now, it feels like they’re finally starting their lives together. Everything is on track for their bright and promising future. And Derek had to go and throw a wrench in the whole thing by forgetting to take a stupid shot.

 

“Babe?” Stiles asks with mild concern, snapping Derek out of his thoughts.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Derek says, bringing his brain back to the present, to his mate, and definitely not going towards the panic spiral that is thinking about the life that’s (probably, almost definitely) growing inside him.

 

“I just asked if we had anything good on the DVR.” Stiles says, “I kinda lost you for a sec there. You ok?”

 

“Totally fine.” Derek says, “I think there’s a new episode of Scandal. Did you eat dinner yet? I think we have some leftovers I could heat up for you.”

 

“I ate at the student union with my study group on the way home. You sure you’re ok? You seem kinda - “ Stiles makes a flailing gesture with his hands that Derek doesn’t really know how to translate, but he figures “off” might come close enough.

 

“I promise, I’m good. I’m just, I don’t know, tired or something.” Derek says

 

“Yeah.” Stiles agrees, easily enough, “Midterms are kinda kicking my ass, too. Tell you what, screw Scandal. We’ll watch it some other time. Let’s just go to bed early tonight.”

 

Bed sounds kind of amazing right now, Derek has to admit. “You sure?” He asks.

 

“Yeah.” Stiles says, circling his arms around Derek and pulling him close. “We’ll get our cuddle on, all cozy under the blankets. Get a full eight hours of sleep. You won’t even know what to do with yourself, you’ll be so well-rested tomorrow.”

 

Derek hums his approval and lets Stiles kiss him sweetly before pulling him into the bedroom.

 

Derek pulls out a book to get some reading done for class while Stiles putters around getting ready for bed.

 

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles calls from the bathroom. Derek looks up to see Stiles in the doorway, looking in disbelief at the object in his hand.

 

“What’s this?” He holds up the pregnancy test Derek had haphazardly stashed in the medicine cabinet when Stiles got home. Shit. Derek never was very good at finding good hiding spots. He swallows nervously as he sets his book aside and shifts to make room for Stiles next to him.

 

“That’s, uh, a home pregnancy test.” Derek admits.

 

“And it’s yours? You took it?” Stiles asks, his voice shaking slightly as he sits down next to Derek.

 

Derek nods. “Yeah, um. Earlier today. I didn’t want to worry you if it was nothing.”

 

“Oh.” Says Stiles, “Right. Is that what the little plus sign means? It’s nothing?”

 

Shit, thinks Derek. “Is that what it’s showing? A plus sign?” He asks, leaning to see what Stiles is showing him. “The plus sign means it’s positive.” He says, “I didn’t have a chance to look at the result, earlier.”

 

“Right. Ok. It’s probably a false positive though, right? I mean, those happen with the home tests?”

 

“It can happen.” Derek admits, “Except--”

 

“Except what?”

 

“Except this is the third one I’ve taken.” Derek admits.

 

“Oh.” Stiles’ voice is soft, distant. “You’re pregnant.” His eyes are fixed on Derek’s belly.

 

“I - I’m pregnant.” Derek agrees.

 

They sit together for a moment in silence, processing the information, before Stiles asks, “What should we do?”

 

“What do you mean?” Derek asks.

 

“I mean, we didn’t plan this, it’s your body. I’ll support whatever you want to do.” Stiles says. His voice is flat, emotionless. Derek hates it.

 

Derek reaches out and grips his mate’s hand tightly. “Do you want this baby, Stiles?” he asks.

 

Stiles looks up at him, eyes huge, “I-- yes.” He says, voice cracking over the admission. “I know we’re not ready, I know it’s too soon. I know when we talked about starting a family we both meant when we had graduated and started careers, but I want a family with you, Derek. I love you so much and I want the chance to love this baby that you and I made together.”

 

“Ok.” Derek agrees. “Let’s have a baby.”

 

“What, really?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods. Stiles grins and it’s beautiful - deserving of the kind of flowery compliments Stiles mocks Scott for saying about Allison. He leans in and kisses Derek, slow and sweet.

 

Derek kisses back, basking in the alpha’s attention, loving the way Stiles’ hands skate with something akin to reverence across his belly.

 

Stiles makes love to him. As cheesy and ridiculous as that sounds, as much as Stiles would scoff and make fun if he heard Derek say it out loud, there’s no other way Derek can describe the way Stiles touches him, kisses him, presses into him like every single movement his body makes is a declaration, a promise that Derek is loved and cherished.

 

Stiles runs his hands down Derek’s body, all the way to Derek’s knees. Derek moves where Stiles directs him with only the slightest suggestion, until he’s laying on his back with his legs tucked in and twisted to one side. It’s their favorite position for knotting, since it allows them to fuck face to face, but it’s easy enough to transition to spooning once they’re tied together.

 

“You gonna knot me, baby?” Derek asks. It’s not something they do all that often outside of Derek’s heats. They save it for special occasions, and almost always plan for it ahead of time. But as far as special occasions go, Derek’s pretty sure tonight qualifies.

 

“Yeah.” Stiles confirms, leaning down to kiss Derek as he fingers the omega’s hole, preparing him for Stiles’ cock, “I’m gonna fill you up, tie you tight with my knot. Make sure you know what a good mate you are for me.”

 

Derek groans as Stiles presses his cock into him, loving the sensation of being filled by his alpha.

 

“Mate me, alpha. Fill me, breed me.” The words fall carelessly from Derek’s lips as he loses himself to the sensation of Stiles’ cock pounding into him, Stiles’ hands caressing him, Stiles’ lips kissing him everywhere they can reach. “I’m yours, alpha. I’m -- oh god, Stiles. I’m yours.”

 

Stiles comes, his knot expanding, tying him to Derek. He reaches a hand between Derek’s legs, taking Derek’s omega cock in his hand and massaging it as he continues to thrust his knot pointedly toward Derek’s sweet spot until Derek comes, gasping Stiles’ name.

 

Stiles kisses Derek’s mouth, his jaw, his shoulder, before wrapping himself around Derek’s back as their fingers intertwined across Derek’s belly.

 

“Love you.” Stiles murmurs into Derek’s back before, predictably, falling asleep. This time, Derek follows quickly, falling asleep easily in a haze of contentment, feeling full with his mate’s cock, his cum, and his baby, just barely starting to grow inside him.

 

So of course it’s Stiles who interrupts their sleep by startling awake in the middle of the night and crying out, “Oh god, _Derek!_ How are we going to tell your _mother?_ ”

 

 


	2. Of Confrontations

“Babe, c’mon.” Stiles pleads, “That’s not what I’m saying. I just want to be, you know, _strategic_ about how we do this.”

 

“Strategic.” Derek says dryly, “About telling my mother that I’m pregnant.”

 

“Yes!” Stiles exclaims, “Exactly! To minimize the amount of hateful ire she directs towards me.”

 

“And you think waiting until I’ve found out if I got the summer internship is going to do that.” Derek says.

 

“Dude, yes.” Stiles insists, “Because we lead with that! We tell your mother we have news, and lead with the internship thing, and let everyone be all excited and proud of you, and then just, you know, casually slip in how you’re all the more awesome for taking the internship on while you’re pregnant -- oh hey, can you pass the peas? See how easy that was?”

 

“So you want to bury the lead.” Derek says, crossing his arms, “While telling my family that you and I are going to have a child together.”

 

“I -- yes?” Stiles says. He glances at Derek cautiously, seeming to finally understand how not on-board Derek is with this plan. “Look, do you have a better idea on how to deliver this news without causing your mother to murder me in front of half a dozen witnesses?”

 

“My mother would never leave witnesses.” Derek replies.

 

“Comforting, sweetheart.” Stiles snarks back, “That’s really comforting.”

 

“Look, if she gets that murderous look in her eye I’ll just remind her how tragic a single, unmated pregnant omega is and she’ll let up.” Derek says.

 

Stiles snorts, “More like she’ll start lining up _acceptable_ step-alpha prospects to court you before I’m even in the ground.”

 

Derek sighs heavily, and steps forward to wrap his arms around his mate. Stiles clings to Derek, burying his face in Derek’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with this idea that my mother is going to kill you in cold blood.” Derek says, running a comforting hand down Stiles’ back.

 

“It’s because she’s a terrifying woman and she hates me.” Stiles replies, slightly muffled by Derek’s sweater.

 

“She doesn’t hate you.” Derek assures, “She just-”

 

“Thinks I’m not good enough for you.” Stiles finishes.

 

Derek wishes he could refute it, but the last five years have kind of been full of his mother dropping less and less subtle hints about how so-and-so from the country club or what’s-her-name from the office have a single alpha child around Derek’s age, and couldn’t Derek show them around Beacon Hills a little bit? Or wouldn’t you know they ended up at Berkeley, too! Wouldn’t it be nice if they got together for lunch some time?

 

He might have been more willing to believe his mother’s half-hearted protests that she was merely trying to help him build up a social circle if it weren’t for the fact that every single “connection” she found for him was a single, attractive alpha from what his mother considered to be a “good family”

 

“Look, I know you love me.” Stiles says, “I’ve never doubted that, and I’m grateful for it every single day. But your mom -- she has all these plans for you, these dreams, and somehow I always get in the way of them.”

 

“You aren’t in the way of anything.” Derek says softly

 

“Dating me wasn’t the plan.” Stiles says, “Coming to Berkeley instead of going to Yale like your mom and dad wasn’t the plan. Majoring in journalism and creative writing instead of pre-law wasn’t the plan. And your mom blames me for every one of those. And now, God, Derek. We’re going to be parents before either of us has even gotten a degree. That is so far off the plan, I can’t even wrap my _mind_ around it, and--”

 

Derek shuts him up with a kiss. Sometimes it’s the only way to do it. He waits until he feels Stiles relax and kiss back before breaking off and resting his forehead against his mate’s.

 

“Being with you is the only plan that matters.” he says earnestly, “Everything else is just the window dressing.”

 

“What about the baby?” Stiles asks, half teasing, half worried.

 

“The baby matters, too.” Derek assures, before kissing him again.

 

* * *

 

“You aren’t even _mated_.” Are the first words Derek’s mother says when they break the news over lunch, after driving up to Beacon Hills that weekend.

 

Derek blinks. The fact that he and Stiles haven’t legally been mated yet honestly hadn’t even occurred to him as a problem they needed to overcome. He thinks of Stiles as his mate, has for ages. He knows Stiles feels the same. They both have to consciously correct to _boyfriend_ instead of _mate_ when they talk about each other, and their friends can all attest that they slip up _all the time_.

 

“Well that’s an easy enough fix.” Derek says, trying to keep things reasonable. “We’ll just go down to the courthouse and get a license.  It’ll take half an afternoon.”

 

“ _Really_ , Derek. The _courthouse_?” His mother says disdainfully. “Can you even begin to imagine what people would say if I let my son get married in some tawdry gunshot wedding? This family would be the laughing stock of the society pages. A Hale wedding is an event. People expect a certain level of class from us.” Derek doesn’t miss the stinkeye she throws towards Stiles as she says it, but he hopes that Stiles does.

 

Derek sends a pleading glance toward his father, who settles a calming hand on his mate’s shoulder and says, “It’s not precisely a traditional situation, darling. I don’t know that planning a traditional mating ceremony is necessarily the best place to focus our energy.”

 

And for that, Derek is grateful. Traditional matings have always seemed to him like so much ritual humiliation combined with overbearing pomp and circumstance. The idea of being the center of attention at one of his mother’s elaborate events makes him feel vaguely nauseous.

 

“We could always just elope, leave the Hale family name out of it.” Stiles suggests. “Whadda you think, Der? Wanna run away to Vegas with me? Promise ourselves to each other in front of God and Elvis?”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Derek says, his voice soaked with affection.

 

“Completely ridiculous.” Talia agrees, with significantly less warmth. “The two of you need to take this _seriously_. Your entire future is at stake here, Derek. It’s so early on in the pregnancy. Are you sure you don’t want to consider--”

 

“We aren’t doing that.” Derek says, voice quiet but firm. She gives him a hard look, but he meets her gaze head on. He will not let his mother’s social inconvenience be the thing that prevents him from starting a family with Stiles.

 

Either sensing Derek’s agitation, or feeling some of his own, Stiles reaches over and twines their fingers. “Mrs. Hale, I understand that this is happening earlier than any of us planned on, but Derek and I can make this work. I’m already working part-time as a user experience designer at a great web design company, and they’re willing to hire me full time as soon as I finish with school, which I should be able to do a semester early if I take summer classes. And Derek has some prospects at a magazine that’s known for having a family-friendly work environment. So when this baby is born, it will have a stable and loving home.”

 

He looks back and forth between Derek’s parents with an almost pleading expression. “I love your son.” He says, “And he loves me. And we’re a little bit scared, but we’re also really excited to be parents. I just hope you both can be excited for us.”

 

Derek’s father smiles widely. “Of course we’re excited for you.” He says, “And we’ll support the two of you however we can.”

 

Derek’s mother stands, and excuses herself to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Derek follows his mother into the kitchen, enraged. Talia has never been particularly kind toward Stiles, and today is no different. When she bothers to acknowledge him at all, it’s with a cutting remark or scathing condescension. Today, though, her dismissive attitude toward his chosen mate stings harder than usual. Shutting the door behind them, Derek crosses his arms.

 

“I need you to stop disrespecting Stiles.” He says furiously.

 

“I know you’re infatuated with that boy, darling.” His mother says tersely, “But really, Derek, he’s been nothing but trouble for you from the very start.”

 

“That boy?” Derek hisses, “ _That boy_ has been my partner for five years. That _boy_ has loved me and cared for me and helped my follow my _own_ passions instead of the ones you laid out for me. And on top of that, he has put up with your snide remarks and your not-quite-veiled insinuations that I’m somehow dating down by being with him for five. damn. years. And god knows how, but he still somehow manages to put a smile on his face when he comes here and treats everyone in this house with kindness and respect. So yeah, _that boy_ is the father of my child, of _your_ grandchild, and that makes him family in a pretty damn permanent sort of way. So starting today, I need you to start acting like it.”

 

“You bring him here to tell me he got you _pregnant_ out of _wedlock_ , and you want me to treat him like he’s family?” Talia sneers.

 

Derek raises himself to his full height and meets his mother’s eye. “You do not want to make me choose between you and him, Mom.” He warns cooly, “Because he is my mate, and we are having a child together, and I choose them.”

 

With that, he brushes past her and yanks the pastry box he and Stiles brought up from Berkeley out of the fridge, and marches back out to the living room to offer dessert.

 

* * *

 

Derek’s father is chatting about some article he read in Wired magazine when Derek gets back, and Stiles is nodding amiably, seemingly much more relaxed than when Derek left. But Derek catches the way his mate’s eyes flit nervously toward the door when Derek enters, how he relaxes again when he sees Derek returning alone.

 

“I brought out the cupcakes.” He announces, showing the box as he sits back down. He kisses Stiles’ cheek lightly and whispers “You doing ok?” in his ear. Stiles smiles, a little tight around the edges but mostly genuine, and nods.

 

“So Derek,” His father says, pulling the box of cupcakes toward him to inspect the contents. He’d fallen in love with this bakery the first time Stiles had insisted on bringing something down from Berkeley to spend time with Derek’s family, and had actually pouted the time they didn’t bring any back. He picks one out with a smile and peels back the paper. “Tell me more about this magazine. Is that the internship you were so nervous about applying to a few months ago?”

 

“Um, yeah.” Derek says, “It’s with Omega Life Magazine?”

 

“Good publication.” His father says approvingly, “Good company. How long does the program last?”

 

“It’s a summer internship.” Derek says, “I’m just--” he rubs a hand self-consciously across his belly, “I’m not sure if the logistics work out anymore, with everything else that’s happening now. I mean, I can’t exactly take on a summer internship, finish my degree on schedule, and find myself a job like I planned to when I’m popping a baby out.”

 

Derek’s father tracks the motion, and looks at his son consideringly.

 

“You know, son,” He says after a few moments, “I know that you and your mother disagree about a lot of things, but one thing she’s pretty spot-on about is how important it is to build connections as you go through life. An internship at a company like that? Even if you do end up taking some time off school and work once the baby is born, you’ll be able to build relationships over the summer with people who you’ll be able to reach out to later on when you’re ready to go back to work.”

 

“Something like ninety percent of omegas who take a leave of absence from school due to pregnancy never complete their degrees.” Derek says as a counter-argument.

 

“That’s true.” His dad says, “But are you honestly going to sit there and tell me you aren’t stubborn enough to beat the odds?”

 

Stiles snorts a laugh next to him, so Derek stomps on his foot, just on principle.

 

“What?” Stiles asks, all innocence. “Your father raises an excellent point.”

 

Derek sticks his tongue out, and Stiles returns the gesture.

 

“Oh yes.” Derek’s father says wryly, “You two definitely seem prepared for parenthood.”

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly twenty minutes before Derek’s mother re-joins them, but when she does, it’s with her planner and a pen in hand.

 

“When will you two be finished with your exams for the semester?” She asks without preamble.

 

“Um, May?” Derek says, puzzled, “Last week of May.”

 

“Your last one’s on the 29th.” Stiles rattles off from memory, “But it’s a paper and you always finish those early. I have a proctored exam on the 30th, and then I’m done.”

 

“So early June, then.” Derek’s mother says, flipping to the appropriate page in her calendar, “I’m thinking the second weekend, which will give you boys time for final preparations and to be well rested, since I know you don’t sleep much at the end of a term.”

 

“For what?” Derek asks, feeling like he’s missing something. He looks and sees that at least his father and Stiles seem to be missing something, too.

 

“For your mating ceremony, dear.” She says, like it should have been obvious. “We’ll have to keep it small, with such a short time to plan. Fifty guests at most.”

 

“Fifty’s _small_?” Stiles exclaims

 

“Quite.” Talia says, “Our wedding was at least two hundred. And Samantha McDermott’s wedding last fall” She looks to Derek like he should know who this is. He doesn’t. “was over three hundred and fifty. The ballroom at the club very nearly reached capacity. Of course, her parents had nearly two years to plan, and I have scarcely two months, but needs must.”

 

“You want us to do our mating ceremony at your country club?” Stiles asks.

 

“Well I don’t know what other venue you think you could book on such short notice.” She says sharply, “In fact, you two are very lucky I’m on such good terms with the event planning staff. This would normally be completely impossible.”

 

“Keeping it small does open up some nice options, though. We could host the ceremony outdoors on the lawn.” Derek’s father puts in.

 

Talia nods approvingly, and the two of them start talking back and forth about placement and logistics while Derek and Stiles merely watch in faint shock.

 

“What is happening?” Stiles whispers in Derek’s ear as the Hales debate the merits of different color schemes.

 

“I think my parents are planning a mating ceremony for us.” Derek replies, feeling as confused as Stiles sounds.

 

“Oh.” Stiles says. “Wow. We should really tell my dad about all this.”

That startles a laugh from Derek. “Yeah.” He agrees, “Good thing I called him and told him to expect us some time this evening, huh?”

 

Stiles whips his head around to stare at Derek. “You did that?” He says.

 

“Of course.” Derek replies, “We weren’t going to come all the way up here to tell my parents just to leave your dad in the dark.”

 

Stiles smiles slowly. “You - thank you. You think of everything.” He says, “How’d I ever get so lucky?”

 

* * *

 

Derek’s mother pulls him aside as he and Stiles are getting ready to leave a few hours later.

 

“You can’t expect me to completely change my mind in a single afternoon, Derek.” She tells him, and Derek stiffens, bracing himself for what she’ll say next.

 

She sighs, and says, “I’m going to try, though. None of this is what I would have chosen for you, but you are my son and I love you. If this is your choice - being mated to Stiles, having this baby now - then I will do my best to respect it.”

 

Derek hugs her. It’s not everything he wants to hear, but it’s far more than he thought he’d get. “Thank you, Mom.” He says.

 

“I’m not blind, you know.” Talia says, hugging Derek back, “It’s always been clear that you two care about one another. But it takes more than love to be a good mate.”

 

“I know that, Mom.” Derek says, “We both do.”

 

“Derek?” Stiles says, coming up behind him, “You ready to go?”

 

Derek nods, and steps back from his mother.

 

“Thank you for having us, Mrs. Hale.” Stiles says, “And for planning the Mating Ceremony. I’m sure it will be beautiful.”

 

Talia considers him for a moment, then says, “If you’re going to be my son-in-law, you may as well get used to calling me Talia.”

 

Then she steps forward and pulls him into a hug. It’s stiff, and awkward, and Stiles spends the whole thing staring at Derek over her shoulder, his expression asking ‘is this really happening?’

 

Talia steps back, releasing Stiles, and nods slightly to herself. “It was nice to see you, Stiles. Please drive safely on your way back to school. And please make sure my son takes care of himself. The first few months of pregnancy are very important for your child’s brain development, and I won’t suffer a dullard for a grandchild because Derek forgot to take his vitamins.”

 

Stiles nods vigorously. “I promise, Mrs. Hale - I mean Talia. I’ll take good care of them both.”

 

She looks at him appraisingly. “I certainly hope so.” She says. Then she smiles once more at Derek, and walks back to the house.

 

Stiles blows out a long breath as he starts the car.

 

“Your mother just hugged me.” He says dully.

 

“Yup.” Derek agrees.

 

“Five years, and she’s never hugged me.” Stiles says, “Do you think she’s finally starting to come around?”

 

“I think she might be.” Derek says with a smile. “It probably means we’ll have to put up with a totally ostentatious mating ceremony, though.”

 

“Totally worth it.” Stiles says, then he laughs, slightly giddy. “That went so much better than I expected. The hard part’s over, right?”

 

“Says the man who doesn’t have to gestate and subsequently birth a child.” Derek says, “Besides, we still have to tell your dad.”

 

Stiles groans. “Oh no.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me at [minervamagooglie.tumblr.com](http://minervamagooglie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
